Opening Up - Sasuke Love Story
by yuuki865
Summary: Akari Sazuki is a great ninja, she knows how to catch on quickly when being taught something and can perform her justu's really well the problem is, is her cold personality. The only thing is..is that a raven haired boy had has his eyes for her for a while now
1. Akari Sazuki Info

Name: Akari Sazuki Hair Color: Black (Normally wears it in a high pony tail) Eye Color: Dark Blue Ninja Cloths: Darker Blue sweater (rolls her sleeves up almost up to her elbows), Grey tank top, Black pants, with blue shoes, her ninja hoslter for her weapons is on her right leg and a small Kanata strapped to her back (only for missions) and her head band is around her forehead Village: Konoha Chakara Release: Lighting, Fire and Crystal(rarely uses it but mostly for defence if she doesn't have any other weapons) Crush: Sasuke Uchiha (but wont show it since she know's he hates it) Friends: Naruto (sometimes),Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Hinata Dislikes: Sakura (since she wines about Sasuke all the time), people pissing her off and people who think that she or her friends are weak Likes: Hanging with her team but wont show it, to train, spicy food or ramen Hobbies: Training half the time or helping elders with some things (that's only when she wont be so cold) and drawing Family: Aoi Suzki (Mother: Dead) Kai Suzki (Father: Dead) Hiro Suzki (Older Brother: Alive) Clan Info: The Sazuki's are known for there special techniques and its when they gather a large amount of chakra and make it as either blue or pink aura as a warning of 'Don' . ' its really just a way to scare off there appoint to where they know the person is strong Extra: When Akari was a little girl she used to be cheerful as a little child could be, her childhood friend was Sasuke Uchiha but later when she heard of what happened to his clan she and him grew distant though when one day her parents died she stopped hanging around anybody and just kept things to herself or her brother, even though now Hiro is mostly busy with missions or his own students she most spends her time in the training field and either sits in the trees and watch's the skys or goes around bugging the hell out of Naruto just to amuse herself (Note: she doesn't hurt him to the point where he takes it for real he just knows shes bored anyways though hates the nick name she gave him and its: Moyashi) 


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed and got into my ninja gear, tying my hair up into a high pony tail I said bye to my older brother Hiro and walked to the gates seeing that Kakashi Sensei was late I grumbled and looked away as I just leand back on the gate door. "Akari-chan! morning!" Naruto yelled "What do you want Moyashi" I growled I wasn't really in any mood at all to deal with stuff "Moyashi?! I'm not that!" Naruto growled back "Go fight with Sasuke, you wouldn't want to do that with me" I glared Naruto mumbled about me always being so cold but I ignored it this time since I didn't care, all that was happening was Sasuke and Naruto now fighting and Sakura yelling at Naruto to not touch 'her' Sasuke. "Oh my gosh shut the hell up!" I yelled glaring at them "Tch whatever" Sasuke said crossing his arms and leaned up on a fench just out side the village "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Akari!" Sakura yelled at me "Your to annoying to listen" I glared then sighed A few hours past and finally Kakashi-Sensei showed up "Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and I took the long way here" He told us rubbing the back of his head Tch...worse lie I ever heard "Anyways lets go on this mission already!" Naruto yelled "We are dobe" Sasuke smirked "What did you say Teme?!" Naruto yelled I jut sighed and tuned them out like I always did, in truth I liked Sasuke a lot but I knew he would never love me since of what happened to his clan you see we used to be best friends since childhood but then Itachi had to kill his whole clan but him then left I did try to comfort him but he just ignored me and threw me off So ever since then I haven't been around people to much anymore just my older brother Hiro but that was barely anything considering he had his own missions or missions with his students. Sakura suddenly walked up to me and started a conversation, I tried to be nice but I couldn't stop being annoyed by her all the time. "So why do you call Naruto moyashi" She asked "Tch, cause he is one" I glared at her Naruto was used to me calling him that since most of the time I saw him and he annoyed me I called him that, kind of like how Sasuke calls him dobe but hes more annoyed about Sasuke then me so I guess that's just peachy Rolling my eyes I sighed stuffing my hands in my sweater pocket and ignored the rest of them but made sure to listen to the mission, apparently some dude needed ninja's to protect him while he walked back to his own village sure it was mission similar to the one where the first one we all took but it was a bit different since of how many enemies we needed to look out for. But as we were walking I felt eyes on us, turning my head slightly I faintly saw a figure behind the tree and whoever it was must of saw I found them out since the figure disappeared along with its chakra 'So some one is watching us, heh this will sure be fun' I smirked 


End file.
